Better With Time
by onewritergirl93
Summary: My theory about the changes in Alex's wardrobe through the years, and also in her partnership with Bobby.


Alex Eames walked into the squad room and was met with the sound of computers clicking, telephones ringing, and officers yelling. She pulled at her shirt self-consciously. It wasn't the right choice, she berated herself. She was sure it looked sloppy and unprofessional. Alex then remembered her work clothes of the past. Vice had required skimpy skirts, halter-tops and knee-high boots. Apparently she had looked too good in them, because she lost the respect of all her male colleagues, at least professionally. That's why she was here. To prove herself once again as a capable cop. So the current, although slightly frumpy, ensemble would have to do.

She looked around and her gaze stopped on a man sitting at a desk in the center of the room. There was something interesting about him; something other than the fact he was the only still object in the large room. But still, there was something familiar about him. Alex then realized what it was. This was her new partner now that she had been moved to Major Case. Robert Goren was his name. Captain Deakins had sent her a picture in the file, but it had failed to capture his...she didn't know exactly what it was.

He was slumped in the uncomfortable looking chair, and had a small stack of papers on the desk in front of him. He held a pen in his left hand, and his right hand was over his mouth, with his thumb stroking his clean-shaven chin in thought. His face was quite handsome, she realized. The photo had failed to convey how much so. His curly dark hair was a bit tousled, but the rest of him was completely polished and put together. He was wearing an expensive looking dark suit, with a muted blue tie and shiny dress shoes.

She stood staring for a few seconds before he looked over his shoulder and then swiveled his chair to face her. The expression on his face was one of apprehension, curiosity and a bit of surprise all rolled into one. She gave a small smile and walked to the desk.

--------------------------------------

Bobby could feel eyes on him. A chill went through him, as he wondered who was staring _this _time. He was quite used to it, for he had always been considered a bit...odd. But he still didn't like it. And it was breaking his concentration on the paperwork in front of him. He looked slightly over his shoulder, trying not to seem obvious. But he spun around when he saw the culprit. Alex Eames was staring at him with a curious look. 'What else is new?' he thought wryly. He supposed she would be like the rest of his string of partners. She'd be gone in a few months, or weeks maybe. Bobby sighed.

He returned her small smile with feeble one of his own, and he looked her over as she approached the desk. She was small, he realized. He knew from her information that she was only 5'1, but he was still surprised. Somehow, Bobby couldn't imagine this sweet looking woman arresting anyone or interrogating hardened criminals. And she did look sweet, he decided. At least her face did, with the golden blonde hair perfectly in place, the hazel eyes, and the thin lips still curved slightly in a smile. But as he surveyed the rest of her, he couldn't help but notice that the clothing didn't seem to fit her - in more ways than one.

She was dressed in a red shirt that was a size too large, and was covered by a black dress jacket that was also a bit big. Her short legs were covered with charcoal pants with pleats, and chunky black shoes with a small heel covered her small feet. He found himself wondering why she chose to cover her slim figure, still obvious beneath the excess fabric. He shook the thought away and took the tiny hand she extended into his large one.

"Hi. I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." Bobby was surprised that she sounded like she meant it.

"I'm Bobby. Nice to meet you to." He gestured awkwardly to the desk across from his. "Please, sit." Alex complied, and glanced around the desk and removed her jacket, revealing toned arms, and Bobby couldn't help but stare.

"May I help you with that?" she met her new partners gaze again and gestured toward the pile of papers in front of him. He silently took the top half of the stack for himself, and handed her the bottom pages. "Thanks." he said simply. He could help but feel a glimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, this one might work. He surprised himself when, as he watched her get to work immediately, he sincerely hoped it did last.

**TBC**


End file.
